Taking Chances
by kaitoukidsama
Summary: When Wilbur take a trip back to the past, he meets the most amazing girl he ever met. The one downside: she's getting married in a month.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really wanted to do an actual, legit story, but since I suck at adventure, I wrote this instead. Just give me some feedback if I should continue with the idea or not. Also, I know that my beginning is terrible, I'm terrible in writing openings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Meet the Robinsons or The Incredibles**

* * *

Today we embark on a story about taking chances. We speak about a boy who never wants to slow down, who does what he wants. We speak about a girl who's always paying attention to the details, making sure everything is the best it can be. Yes, today is the day when we tell the story of their fateful encounter and how it changed their lives. For the better? Some would tell you yes, others would tell you no, it really depends on how you look at it.

* * *

The only thing 25 year Wilbur Robinson planned to do that day in the past was just to hang out with the younger version of his dad. He hadn't plan on meeting some stranger in the middle on the street. Not at all. Instead, he walked to his parents' house with full belief that he was spending the day with Lewis in his time. Lately, Lewis never seemed to have the time for him. Already, he was building Robinson Industries at the young age of 24 years. While Cornelius and Franny didn't mind his trips back into the past, they both didn't want him to mess around with the time stream. As usual, Wilbur shrugged off his parents' warning, reassuring them that it would be fine. As the time machine powered up, Wilbur punched in the coordinates for the same exact day, only in Lewis's year: June 27, 2015. If only he knew how important that day was going to be.

Usually he would park near Lewis's apartment, but today wasn't one of those days. Why? Some say it was fate. As the time machine dropped to the ground, he doubled check around the alleyway before getting out. Wilbur grabbed the cell phone he kept in the time machine. After much debating, Lewis finally agreed to get him a phone in his time. This was mainly because Wilbur wasn't the best with direction and often got lost from where he parked to Lewis's apartment. Turning on the phone, Wilbur kept his gaze on the bright screen, trying his best to weave in and out of the throngs of people. It seemed as if everyone had the sense to avoid him, for he never once bumped into someone. As the phone sprung to life, a chime came from it.

_'Hey Wilbur, I gotta cancel. Franny planned an impromptu date for us. Remember, to __**go home**__. We don't want another accident happing.' –Lewis (AKA Your Father)_

"You know," Wilbur started talking back to the text. "For a guy who says he trusts his only son, you are really overprotective. And will you let it go?! It was one time!" Wilbur groaned in annoyance, typing back a quick response to the text. Sometimes he felt that younger Lewis was more annoying than Cornelius. If he had looked up a few seconds before, he would have seen a girl his age also texting on her phone, unaware of traffic around her.

_Ummph! _

Wilbur fell back onto the sidewalk. The girl he had run into also fell down, dropping the copious amount of bags she was holding.

"Hey! Wh-" Wilbur began to protest, only stopping when he looked up.

She was the most beautiful girl he ever saw. Long black hair streamed down her milky shoulders, her eyes were bluer than the ocean. A petite hand was clutching an iPhone. Her face had a look of confusion that anyone would find adorable. It wasn't like he hadn't seen attractive girls before; but there was something different about her, something that wiped out every girl he ever met out of his memory. There was something breathtaking about her, that no matter what, he couldn't put a finger on what it was. His heart pounded so loudly that he was afraid she could hear it. He felt that either his heart was going to beat right out of his chest or stop completely. For the first time in his life, everything around him began to slow down. The steady sound of traffic became muffled. It was only him and her. He sat on the concrete sidewalk, dazed.

For the first time in his life, he fell in love. And with a complete stranger from the past. _**The past. **_In a way, it felt like Romeo and Juliet, a forbidden love.

It wasn't until she started to frantically try and grab objects that fell out of her bag when the world resume it's normal speed.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized as she shoved her things back into her bags. Wilbur scrambled to his knees, helping her grab the motley assortment. Makeup, card samples, and a few notebooks were scattered all around.

"It wasn't your fault," He heard his own voice answering. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Well, then we're both to blame because I wasn't either!" She chirped back, a sound of light laughter escaping her lips. Oh, how he could listen to her all the time! As they both put her things back into her bags, Wilbur helped her off the ground. She stood up, dusting off her pale blue sundress.

"Hi," She gave out a hand, which Wilbur graciously shook. A spark of electricity past through him and he wondered if she could feel in too. "I'm Violet Parr, or you can choose to remember me as the girl who knocked you over. Your choice." She gave him a small smile as she let go of his hand. "I'm really sorry!" She apologized again. If only she had paid attention to where she was going.

"Don't mention it," Wilbur waved her off. And even though every fiber of his being was telling him to just walk away, he found himself making conversation. "It really was my fault. If you don't mind me asking, what's with all the shopping bags?" Her lips tug downward as she looked down at the shopping bags. "Don't get me wrong!" Wilbur quickly interjected, afraid that he offended her. "You just don't seem like the person to carry around a ton of shopping bags." He cursed mentally to himself. How was he supposed to know what she did and didn't do? If he could, he would have crawled under a rock and die.

"No it's okay," She shook her head. "I just have a lot of errands to run today, well for the next month." _'What are you thinking Vi?!'_ Her inner voice yelled at her. _'Whatever happened to stranger danger? You're a super! You shouldn't be giving out information and you most certainty shouldn't be talking to someone you met off the street!'_ Violet pushed the voice away. For some reason, she felt as if she knew him from somewhere. "Now if you don't mind me asking, do you live around here? I could have sworn I've met you before." When he didn't answer, she panicked. _'Great, look what you've done! He's going to think you're a creep!'_ "Not in a creepy stalker way," She added, hoping the lame excuse would work. A stray strand came loose from her sky blue headband. She pushed it shyly away, waiting for his answer.

"No, I'm not from around here. I'm just visiting a friend," Wilbur chuckled lightly at her shy behavior. "For the next month you say?" He referred back to her statement from before. "Why's that?" His mind was flashing him warning signals, telling him to just shut up. If he made an impression on her, who knows what could happen to the time stream?!

"It's really nothing…" Violet trailed off. "It's just that… I'm getting married in a month. And I really…" He didn't hear the rest of the sentence. _Engaged?_ Just like that, his heart fell. It wasn't like he had a chance with her to begin with, but still… And he hadn't even recognized the engagement ring on her finger. He kept the same smile on his face, but it didn't hold the same conviction. His eyes dimmed and he felt stunned.

"Oh. Well," Wilbur racked his brain for something nice to say. "He must be a really lucky guy. Well, I should be going-"

"Wait!" Her arms shot out, with one hand grabbing his arm. Why was she doing this? She had never been the one to keep a conversation going. Anyway, he was only here on a day trip and she would never see him again in her lifetime. So why was she so scared about him leaving? She shoved the questions to the back of her head. If anything, she'll just answer them later. "I- um- um," Violet stammered, trying to think of an excuse. "I still feel really sorry and I really want to make it up to you. Right now, I'm going to a cake tasting and- and if you like, you can come too." Violet gave him an awkward smile. In her head, she was thinking how this was never going to work and the strange look he was giving her confirmed her thoughts. She should just let him go. After all, she's engaged to a wonderful guy! But… why did being engage mean anything about another guy. Why did she care so much for this raven haired boy that ran into her?

"I real-"Wilbur started, looking in the opposite direction, only to be cut off by her again.

"It's free cake~," She added in a singsong voice, praying that he wasn't seeing how nervous she was. "And I could really use someone else's opinion." Wilbur was at a crossroads. She already had a fiancé and spending more time with her wouldn't ease the heartache. But… something was pulling him back from leaving. It wasn't like he could do anything here without Lewis…

"It's free?" He asked her, looking interested for her sake. She nodded vigorously back. "Well… Then lead the way!" Violet smiled back at him. Noticing that she was still clutching onto his arm, she let go of it instantly.

"Sorry!" She apologized as she let go of his arm. The electricity that was flowing throughout his body stopped. "Come on," Violet waved for him to follow her. "It's not very far from here." Wilbur walked quickly to catch up with her.

"So tell me," He tried to start a conversation. "Why are you going to this cake tasting alone?"

"Everyone else I know is busy," She replied back. "Anyway, they all have too many conflicting opinions."

"What about your fiancé?" Wilbur cringed inwardly. Why did he bring him up? If anything, he wanted to talk about something different.

"What about him?" She shot back, looking up into Wilbur's eyes. They were such a nice shade of brown… _'Stop it Vi!'_ She scolded herself. _'You are ENGAGED.'_ Her conscious nagged her.

"What is he like?" Again, he cursed silently to himself. Why was he being so difficult? Before he could stop himself, he fired another set of questions. "Like when did you meet, how long you've been engaged; you know the usual stuff girls talk about with their BFF's." He gave her a smirk, teasing her in a childish way.

"If you must know," She smirked back. "He was my high school crush. I had the biggest crush on him, but I never ever actually spoke to him before. One day he came up to me during my brother's track meet and asked me out. Well, more like he tried asking me out. And the rest is pretty much history." Violet couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to him. And how it she just threw out a whole bunch of confidential information to a complete stranger. "Hey, you never gave me your name," She mockingly pouted at him, causing his lips to split into a grin. She was even more wonderful than he could ever imagine. While he was usually much more hesitant with telling anyone his actual name, there was something about her that he could trust.

"It's Wilbur. Wilbur Robinson. And before you say anything, I am not related to the famous Cornelius Robinson." He hoped that she would accept his lame excuse. Luckily, she did.

"Well, then it's very nice to meet you Wilbur!" Another smile was exchanged, making him weak in the knees. "It's right up there!" Violet pointed out, suddenly grabbing his arm. The same burst of electricity went up his arm again. As he was dragged to the bakery, he was wondering what he was getting himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not really ecstatic about this chapter. It's okay, but I don't know... something seems to be missing. Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Meet the Robinsons or The Incredibles**

* * *

"Sophia's Bakery," Violet whispered. Wilbur looked down at her, giving her all his attention. The red and white awning waved slightly in the hot, summer wind. "My family and I used to come here all the time. We would come here after Dash won a track meet or…" She trailed off, her eyes becoming unfocused as she slipped into a flashback.

"Or…?" Wilbur asked, causing her to snap back to reality.

"Nothing," Violet waved off. Pulling the door open, they were hit by the sweet smell of pastries. "We came here a lot. Sophia!" She called to the back of the room. Sounds of bowls clattering against metal whisks ceased and a bright eyed, chestnut hair woman came out. She was in her early forties with wrinkles starting at the corners of her mouth. While her hair was pulled back into a no nonsense bun, her soft eyes made anyone feel welcome. The walls of the bakery were a pleasing yellow color, lighten after years of work. The whole place in general had a cozy feeling. Wilbur felt as if they could spend the whole day inside.

"Vi! How are you?" Sophia pulled Violet into a tight embrace.

"I'm fine!" Violet spoke in between fits of laughter. It always felt like home here. "We're here to finally choose a flavor!"

"We're?" Sophia pulled out of the hug, holding her at arm's length, pushing Violet's hair out of her face. "You finally brought that boy of yours? Is that him?" She pointed to Wilbur. Wilbur waved his hands in front of him, indicating that he was denying the notion. As he shook his head, he could have sworn that Sophia winked at him. It was almost like she knew about his feelings...

"No, he's not Tony. He's… just a friend," Violet clarified. Sophia raised an eyebrow, as if she was suspicious of Violet's clarification. Instead of holding her to it, Sophia dropped the subject and walked behind the counter to the back where the kitchen was. She came out, bringing two trays, overflowing with slices of cake.

"Let me-"Violet started.

"No, no, no!" Sophia stopped her. "You've always helped me no matter what. This is for your special day, so sit!" She yelled in a commanding voice, causing Wilbur to scramble for a chair. Violet calmly took the chair next to him as the two trays were put in front of them. "And don't worry. Nothing has even been near the coconut."

"Coconut?" A puzzled look crossed Wilbur's face.

"I'm allergic," Violet fiddled with the hem of her dress, unable to make eye contact. "My throat closes up and my skin breaks out in all these hives."

"Oh," Wilbur stated, rather intrigued. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She looked up at him, pushing the stray strands of hair away from her face. "It's not like you did anything." A few moments of awkward silence past between them, both of them fidgeting uncontrollably.

"So…" Wilbur drawled out. "Cake?" Violet snapped out of her daze and nodded.

"I really need to choose a flavor by today, so these are the ones I manage to narrow it down. The thing is… I don't really like cake all that much," She spoke the second part in a whisper so Sophia wouldn't hear her. Violet gave him a small smile, causing him to break out into a grin.

"So," He whispered, leaning over to speak in her ear. "Why are you choosing the flavor? What does this Tony do that keeps him so busy that he can't even help his own fiancée plan for their wedding?"

"He works a lot… Tony's a nice guy. I think you'll like him," Wilbur snorted in response, rolling his eyes. He doubted he would like someone like Tony. He didn't sound so interesting. Violet, offended, crossed her arms and glared at Wilbur. "What?"

"It's nothing," He tried to reassure her. When the frown hadn't lifted, Wilbur threw his hands in the air. "It's nothing! Really! Let's just eat cake," Wilbur picked up a plate, tasting the flavor. Violet watched in amusement as his face twisted up.

"That's lemon," She pointed out, holding back giggles that were about to escape.

"Interesti- What am I talking about? This is awful!" Wilbur exclaimed as he swallowed, grimacing at the horrible taste. Sophia looked up, sending a disapproving glance their way. He shuddered under it, slowly putting the cake down. Who ever heard of lemon cake? That was almost like making cupcakes with vegetables!

"I told you. I really don't know what tastes good." Violet teased him, grabbing the plate next to the discarded one. "Try this one. It's sweeter." Wilbur looked at her apprehensively before taking it. Warily, he took a small bite. This time, instead of a tart taste, sweet chocolate filled his mouth. He closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. It was the best chocolate cake he ever tasted before. It was heaven. Violet chuckled while taking a small piece of it. It _was_ good. Albeit she wasn't a cake person, she still savored the chocolate rolling around in her mouth.

"This one," He finally opened his eyes, pointing at the cake with his fork.

"But yo-"

"I don't need to try anymore. You want a good cake?" She nodded in response. "Then choose this one. If anyone can make a good chocolate cake, it's this woman right here. Anyway, no one really likes weird flavors like _lemon_," Wilbur shuttered as he spoke of the vile word.

"Okay," Violet nodded, smiling in the process. His overdramatic acting was so childish, but… it was really nice… Sophia was already there, writing down the order.

"So chocolate. An old time favorite, but still a good one." She shook her head. "What's the date?"

"July 27th. You're coming, right?" Violet looked up with hopeful eyes. Sophia was extended family, she had to come! Sophia rolled her eyes and ripped an order sheet and put it on Violet's forehead. Walking away, she slammed the door to the kitchen, signaling the end of the conversation. Pulling the note off, Wilbur smiled while reading it aloud.

"'Of course! Do you really think I wouldn't come?' I like her!" Wilbur added, giving her one of his infectious grin. She smirked back at him, pulling the note out of his hand. After reading it herself, she put it in one of her bags.

"Well…" Violet stood up, clutching her bags. "I got to get back to my apartment. Do…" Violet hesitated. She didn't know why, but she wanted to spend more time with Wilbur. So far she told him about her life. Other than his name, Violet really didn't know anything about him. If she trusted him to choose a good flavor, he must be a good guy. Right? But still, why was she so interested in him?

"I've got time to spare," Wilbur interjected, finishing off her sentence. "Why not?" And with that, he held open the door, bringing them both back to the outside heat. Quickly they fell in sync with their steps as they walked through the busy streets of Metroville. "What do you do?" Wilbur asked, wanting to learn more about her. If he could spend his whole day just talking to her, it would be a day well spent.

"I'm a writer. I just recently published a book," Violet spoke shyly, playing with her strands of hair. "Other than that, I also paint, but that's not taking off as well as I hoped for."

"I would love to see your paintings," Wilbur looked down at her. She shuddered under his gaze. Why was she reacting like this? He was just a normal guy, with normal interests. Tony made her feel as if she was on cloud nine, but with Wilbur, she didn't know what she felt. Shaking it off, Violet dismissed it, hoping that it was just the temperature that was bothering her. "Did you go to college or…?" Wilbur asked, motioning with his hands.

"I did, but I didn't like it. It really made no sense to go for four years to one place, learning something that really didn't make you happy. You know what I'm talking about?" She asked him. He nodded in response. "Now tell me about you. I just spent the last two hours telling you about me, I want to know some things about you. Like, what's your occupation? Do you have any siblings? Where did you come from? Stuff like that." Wilbur chuckled as she listed off questions. It was obvious that she was curious about his life. And why shouldn't she be? After all, they ran into each other without knowing who each other were a few hours ago. Had two hours past already? Usually the clock ran slowly for him, but with her, he felt as if time was racing past him, telling him to hurry up.

"Well, I'm a mechanical engineer. I graduated earlier from college than expected since I took AP's from sophomore year to senior year in high school. I work at my father's company, but even then I don't see him as often as you would think. I am an only child and where I come from is a mystery," He waved his fingers in the air, showing off his overdramatic acting skills. She gave him a light shove, pushing him off the sidewalk.

"Very funny," She said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. "But seriously, if you're from out of town, where do you come from? And how long are you staying in Metroville?" Violet crossed her fingers, hoping that it wasn't just a day trip. She wanted to talk to him more. Wanted to show him what Metroville had to offer. Their walk was coming to a close for they were closer to her apartment then she thought. Maybe Tony finally finished work. Euphoric feelings started rising up again. Seeing Tony everyday was like a dream come true and she was living it.

"I only plan to spend the day, but I come back enough so it's like I live here already. Is this your apartment?" He pointed up at the complex that she had stopped at.

"Yeah," she nodded in response. "I think I see Tony inside!" Her voice raised suddenly as a grin grew on her face. "You should come meet him." Violet gestured for Wilbur to follow her. He shook his head, rejecting her offer.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't think he'll be thrilled to see his girl with another guy. Trust me, I know," Violet frowned at his response, but nonetheless agreed. Tony had turned around and saw her. Waving, he walked to the door to let her in.

"Hey," Tony ruffled her hair and gave her a peck on the cheek. Wilbur bit his tongue in order to not roll his eyes in disgust. "Where have you've been all day?" From what Wilbur saw, he wasn't very impressed. Tony wore a business suit, looking strict and proper. His looks were okay. Auburn colored hair with an impressive hue of green eyes. His jawline was defined giving him a rugged look,but he had a long face, which in Wilbur's opinion, made him look like a donley. In all honesty, Wilbur couldn't see anything special about him. Maybe he had a _stunning_ personality. (Though Wilbur doubted it.)

"I told you. The cake?" She spoke in a sugar sweet tone that made Wilbur wince. Violet didn't seem like the kind of girl to go gaga over some guy. But then, what did he really know about her?

"Oh!" Tony's eyes sparked. "I'm really sorry, but it was a busy day down at the bank and-"She placed a finger on his lip to shut him up.

"It's okay. I had someone else help me. He's right behind you," Violet pointed over his shoulder. She saw a pained look on Wilbur's face but before she could say something, Tony had turned around, catching Wilbur off guard by grabbing his hand into a strong handshake.

"Tony Rydinger, nice to meet you," His grip on Wilbur's hand tightens and he looked directly in his eyes. A cold feeling rushes throughout Wilbur's body. It's nothing like Violet's electric touch at all. Instead of seeing a happy look that supposedly matched the smile on his face, Wilbur looked into green eyes filled with all sorts of emotions. Anger? Resentment? What was it? Playing along, Wilbur shook emphatically back, giving a grin so fake that even faux fur looked real.

"Wilbur Robinson, back at you," Wilbur spoke between clenched teeth.

"Robinson, like Cornelius Robinson?" Tony let go and waited expectantly.

"Nope," Wilbur popped the 'p'. "No relation whatsoever. It was nice to meet you, but I really got to get going. You know how traffic is."

"Wait!" Violet shouted again before covering her mouth with her hands. The two men turned and gave her puzzling looks. Tony looked confused while Wilbur looked up to the sky, praying for a miracle.

"What is it, my little warrior?" Tony asked, using his pet name for her. She couldn't believe that she was doing this again! And in front of her fiancé? That was just the icing on the cake. _'He's just a guy Vi. LET. IT. GO. If he doesn't want to hang out with you, leave him alone. You already got the man of your dreams. Try not to blow it,_' her inner voice debated with her. In a way, it was right. She got the man she really wanted. Violet didn't spend all of high school swooning over him for nothing. Tony had been wonderful to her. They went on dates, cuddled, play games together. When he had proposed to her, she felt like she had died and gone to heaven. Four months later and here they were, standing outside in the sweltering heat. And for the first time, her heart hesitated with Tony.

"N-never mind. It- it's nothing," Violet stuttered, looking down to the ground as her face redden. "Let's just go in. You're coming to my apartment tonight right?" She changed the subject, hoping Tony wouldn't be suspicious.

"Yeah, I'll meet you inside. It's too hot to be standing outside in a suit." Tony gave her a quick peck on the lips before walking back inside. She was going to have a lot of explaining to do… After seeing his body go into the elevator, she turned back to where Wilbur was standing, but he was already walking in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" She dropped her bags and ran after him. He stopped suddenly causing her to collide with him. Catching her, he blushed at the close proximity.

"What?" His voice held a hostile tone. She flinched at it, pulling away from his grip. Feeling small, she pulled at the ends of her hair. "Sorry…" He apologized, not meaning to make her feel bad. "What is it?" Instead of getting an answer back, she presses a piece of paper into his hand and leaves without saying a word. Wilbur watches her as she disappears into the building, her hands holding bags filled with a random assortment. Letting go of the breath he didn't know he was holding Wilbur looked down.

_Mind meeting me tomorrow at the same place tomorrow? I really do need some help, but the friend who's coming… well, you'll meet her tomorrow if you choose to come. 619-511-2004. –Violet._

Wilbur couldn't help but smile at the card. He had a way to contact her! As he walked back to the time machine, he couldn't help but keep a spring in his step. Tony hadn't been very pleasant, but if Violet was happy, he would be happy for her. Even if it meant breaking his heart in the process.

* * *

**So... What did you think? Tell me! **


End file.
